Angel
by vizzli fujiwara
Summary: Angel adalah malaikat yang di kirim kamisama untuk menjagaku dan menemaniku dalam kesendirian. angel adalah sahabatku dalam melewati masa-masa sulit , teman ketika aku kesepian dan bantal waktu aku sedang bersedih.


Judul : Angel

Disclaimer: Masashi khisimoto

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Yang itu , ma"Aku merengek dan menunjuk-nunjuk satu-satunya kucing betina hitam di tempat penampungan hewan itu.

"Aku akan menamainya Angel!"seraya memeluk kucing , aku sangat senang mama memberikan izin membawa pulang agar di piara oleh ku .  
mama terus saja menasehati ku agar aku sendiri yang mengurus kucing ini, karna mama tau aku sudah mempunyai dua kucing lainnya . Aku sangat sayang terhadap kucing . Lalu, seharian aku menghabiskan waktu menggendong mereka ke sana kemari.

Saat itu masa-masa tersulit dalam kehidupan kanak-kanakku. Aku tak dapat berbaur di sekolah dan sekitar rumah ini, temanku tidak banyak bahkan bisa di hitung oleh jari dan tempat tinggal kami juga berjauhan. Selain itu, orang tuaku sedang mengalami malasah emosional dan kesulitan keuangan . Aku mendambakan sesuatu untuk ku sayang dan juga yang menyayangiku.

Angel adalah kucing berbulu hitam di seluruh tubuhnya , anak-anak selalu berkomentar kalau nama Angel tidak cocok untuk kucing yang berwarna hitam ini . Karna menurutnya kucing itu menakutkan , tetapi menurutku tidak menakutkan melainkan indah.

Gerak-geriknya gemulai dan anggun seperti wanita terhormat. Setiap kali kuajak mengobrol, dia seperti mendengarkan bahkan terkadang menanggapiku dengan mengeong lirih sambil mendengkur. Setiap hari aku selalu bercerita tentang ke seharianku, hanya Angel yang selalu ada untuk ku . Orang tua ku selalu bekerja dan sangat jarang ada di rumah , hanya bisa bertemu di hari minggu saja.

Semakin besar dia selalu ingin mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Dia sering mengikutiku berjalan beberapa kilometer menjelaja hutan. Di hutan, dia kana berjemur berjam-jam ketika aku sedang memetik buah berry hitam untuk di buat kue pai. Kesetiaan dan kepatuhannya tepat seperti ku harapkan selama ini, sehingga membuat hatiku nyaman dan tidak merasakan kesepian .

Dia tidur di sampingku, setidaknya sampai aku terlelap. Aku sering mengalami mimpi buruj dan setia malam Angel-lah yang membangunkanku dari mimpi buruk itu dengan menepuk-nepuk tangannya ke mukaku. Bila kebetulan di sedang berada di luar, dia akan mengeong di jendela sambil mengetuk-ngetuk cakarnya sampai aku terbangun. Namun, kalau aku senang menikmati mimpi indahku, di tak pernah membangunkan.

Bakatnya juga sunggu luar biasa. Suatu hari aku melihatnya mengatur kedua saudaranya menjadi satu tim. Dia melompat meraih gagang pintu depan rumah ku sedangkan kedua kucing jantan saudaranya itu mendorong pintu dari luar dengan kepala mereka. Pintu terbuka, mereka bertiga tampak sangat puas karena bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Rupanya, gara-gara itu aku masih anak-anak sering di tuduh orang tua ku membiarkan pintu depan terbuka dan di marahi.

Setiap kali berangkat sekolah,dia selau mengantarku sampai gerbang sekolah , lalu aku menyuruhnya pulang. Kalau anak-anak yang lain selalu di antar oleh papa atau mamanya , kalau aku angel lah yang selalu mengantarku ke sekolah. Pulang sekolah dia tidak pernah telat untuk menungguku di di trotoar satu blok dari rumahku. Dia akan selalu ada di sana tepat pukul 2.35. Aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa dia membaca jam dan selalu tepat .

Kurasa Angel tidak pernah punya rasa takut. Dia mau memanjat pohon dekat rumah untuk bisa duduk di pangkuanku, bahkan rela mengikutiku memanjat dahan di atas kolam yang ku namai 'kolam cermin'-ku.  
Sepertinya dia selalu tau kalau aku sedang membutuhkannya. Dia akan mencariku bila aku sedang ketakutan,kesepian atau menanggis bahkan saat aku sakit. Suatu hari , dia pernah berlari mendahuluiku dan mengusir seekor ular yang bersembunyi di tempat aku biasa bermain. Kecepatannya berpikir membuat ular itu pergi dan aku pun terhindar dari gigitannya.

Angel selalu berada di sampingku selama empat tahun masa terberat dalam hidupku. Dia merupakan perwujudan nikmat dan kasih sayang kamisama terhadapku. Aku percaya, kamisama mengirimkan kucing itu untuk memberikan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian hati untuk mengingatkanku pada kamisama yang selalu menjagaku selama ini. Sebagai anak kecil aku menamainya Angel begitu saja. Dan sebagai wanita dewasa aku betul-betul yakin, dia adalah malaikat yang di kirimkan kamisama untukku.

"Sakura"ucap Pria yang menyadarkan ku dari masa lalu tentang Angel, pria itu adalah suami ku yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Kami baru saja menikah dan merapikan barang ke dalam rumah baru kami , saat ini aku sedang ada di kamar untuk membereskan tetapi tidak sengaja aku menemukan album penuh fotoku dengan Angela .

"Iya, aku akan segera datang Sasuke-kun."Tanya ku sambil menutup album dan menyimpannya di atas meja , dan aku menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membawa kardus dan menaruhnya dalam kamar kami aku pun melanjukan membereskan rumah kami. Pasti saati ini pun Angel memperhatikanku di atas sana aku tidak akan lupa denganmu , aku selalu sayang kepadamu.

.

.

.

.

.

~ The End ~

.

.

.

* * *

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun, Terima kasih .


End file.
